1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and in particular to an impact absorbing armrest for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Osada (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0236032) teaches an interior trim for an automobile. Osada teaches an interior trim with an armrest projecting from a trim body which supports the armrest. Osada teaches an armrest including a core member, a lower pad layer, an upper pad layer and a skin unit for covering surfaces of the armrest. Osada also teaches that a container portion of the core member is provided with multiple holes arranged in the longitudinal direction of the car body with spaces interposed in between in a car width direction. Osada teaches that the holes are provided to help deformation or breakage of the structure when load in the car width direction is applied to the core member.
Osada also teaches another embodiment of the armrest that includes bellows. Osada teaches that the bellows have a serrated cross section. Osada teaches that when an external force is applied from a side, the bellows shrink, and can be easily deformed in the car width direction.
Nichols (U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,430) teaches a collapsing armrest construction. Nichols teaches a collapsible armrest including a flexible skin covering, a plastic insert and a foam material. The insert includes a plurality of corrugations so that the shell collapses in the lateral direction when the armrest is subjected to a side load of the type experienced in a side impact collision.
Prior to an impact, the armrest includes an empty chamber that is in fluid communication with ambient air via a vent. The vent is covered by a rupturable membrane. The chamber is vented to accommodate normal changes in ambient conditions so that the insert does not expand or contract in response to ordinary temperature changes. During a collision, the membrane can rupture to avoid pneumatic delay in lateral collapse of the insert.
Ura et al. (Japanese patent number 11-139232) teaches an armrest for an automobile obtaining sufficient shock absorbing action and energy absorbing action by a simple structure. Ura teaches an armrest comprising a core plate with multiple lateral slits. Ura teaches that the lateral slits are used to give flexibility to the armrest to provide sufficient shock absorption.